Lost In Japan
by BigFluffyKitty
Summary: A sudden change from modern life to the Sengoku period would be jarring for anyone. Add the fact that she's from America and this is Japan? Yeah, a language barrier is due to cause problems. Especially with being around an inu-daiyokai who probably dislikes humans as much as he dislikes his hanyou half brother. (Set about two years before the start of canon anime Inuyasha.)
1. Chapter 1

**_"Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change."_**

 ** _~Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley_**

She was finally going to meet her long-distance friend. She had traveled all the way from America to come here to Japan to finally meet her pen pal she first wrote to when she was in elementary school.

Her wild frizzy mane she called hair moved slightly as a nice warm breeze blew by. Most would call it a nice natural look, she calls it a disaster that can be slightly tamed.

Japan wasn't so bad. The food smelled nice, the food also tasted nice, and did she forget to mention the food? And yeah, the stares were a little nerve-wracking but she was used to it. After all, a black girl with natural amber colored eyes isn't something you don't see every day. Or it could be the fact she ordered ten sticks of yakitori.

She soon got to her destination in which her pen pal was supposed to meet her. The place they were supposed to meet was a shrine, which just so happened to be up a long flight of stairs. And she just so happens to be carrying a giant brown backpack on her back and two heavy suitcases with her name stitched into then. With a quiet sigh, she begrudgingly took the journey up, lugging her stuff along with her up the stairs.

By the time she reached the top her grey t-shirt and ridiculous grey cat eared pullover hoodie was covered in sweat. Her black sweat pants felt like they were sticking to her legs while the black steel-toed boots she decided to wear felt wet and uncomfortable on the inside. Seeing a giant tree little ways over she decided to lean against it.

Then a bright flash of pinkish or purplish light blinded the area.

It was so sudden for her. One moment she was leaning against a giant tree, the next moment she's falling through the air only to land on top of a two-headed dragon.

Rolling off of the creature the girl landed on the ground. Slowly she sat up only to come nose to muzzle with one of the heads of the dragon. It puffed out a burst of air from its nostrils before turning to eat some grass. Sighing in relief the girl inspected her surroundings.

Her and the dragon, or what she hoped was a dragon, were in a clearing of trees. From what she could tell, surrounding her was a forest. Sounds of wildlife and the munching of grass permitted the somewhat silent air. It's was obviously daytime since the sun was high up in the blue sky. If she were to guess, it was probably high noon.

Looking around again she saw her backpack laying at least three feet over to her right. The top zipper was slightly undone so a few of her belongings lay about on the grass. None of her other stuff seemed to be in sight. Slowly but carefully she got to her feet, shuffling over to her bag while also checking herself over for injuries.

Upon getting to her bag she noticed the only things out of it was one of her sketchbooks and a brush pen she bought not long ago. She bent down and slung her backpack on before grabbing the sketchbook and pen. As she got up her gaze landed on a man standing right in front of her.

In fright, she squeaked before quickly backing away, her back meeting the side of the two-headed dragon. The creature feeling the girl against its side The man who seemed to appear out of nowhere showed no outward expression as he blankly gazed upon the girl.

He had silvery white hair that was long and cascaded down to the back of his knees with short bangs covering his forehead. Tall and slender he was, with a fair complexion and a set of slanted golden orbs and slit pupils. On each of his cheeks where two magenta stripes along with a magenta stripe on each of his eyelids and a noticeable purple crescent moon upon his forehead. His ears were pointed and seemed to twitch just slightly when she took a step closer to the dragon.

His clothes were questionable though. From what she knows extensively from all the Asain history and culture she looked up, it was obvious his style of clothing was ancient. He on had armor, a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder which was attached to the top of what she knew to be called a cuirass with lotus petal faulds. He wore akimono, which was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, along withsashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect, and black ankle-high boots.

All in all, he looked handsome with a slight feminine charm to his appearance. His facial expression still hadn't changed as he stood staring at the girl for what had been about six minutes. Finally, after staring for so long, as if assessing her, he spoke.

"You are trespassing on this Sesshomaru's land. Leave now or else I will end your life." he coldly ordered.

" ** _What_**?"she asked cluelessly in English. Hearing her speak something he didn't understand caused the man to glare at her, but curiosity did spark a little in him.

"I will not repeat myself girl. Leave or face the consequences," he warned as he took a step towards her. Something in his tone must have clued the girl in that something was wrong. That he was threatening her.

" ** _I'm sorry! I don't know how to speak much Japanese!_** Uh...uh..uh...He-Hello! My n-name is Ao Kohaku! I don't kn-know much Japanese, s-sorry!" she rushed in English before stammering in broken Japanese. She then bowed deeply, hands fidgeting at her sides. Standing up straight quickly the girl noticed the man looking at her with his blank face again, but his eyes showed slight interest and curiosity.

By now shock seemed to be finally settling into the girl. This man isn't normal. A two-headed dragon isn't normal. Falling from the sky wasn't normal. That freakishly squawking gremlin by the man wasn't normal either. No matter what, any of this wasn't normal.

With that final thought, her vision turned black and her body collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it."

~Charles R. Swindoll

Kohaku groaned as she sat up from the side of the two-headed, who had decided to curl around her. Some hours must have passed because the once blue sky was now dark, filled with twinkling stars and the bright glow of the full moon.

In front of her, a fire crackled, embers floating up and flying around like fireflies. Across the fire pit, the mysterious handsome man sat against a tree. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were closed, and it honestly looked like he was sleeping. But she knew he wasn't. The faint rise and fall of his chest proved so.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me?" he suddenly asked, which startled the girl a little. His eyes slowly opened, looking straight at her. Golden pools coldly stared into her dark amber eyes, searching for something, she didn't know what.

"I don't speak Japanese well. But I can write and translate words well," she replied in her broken Japanese. As if awaiting the man's approval, which he nodded slightly upon noticing her reluctance, she sat up more to get her sketchbook and pens. They just so happen to be on top of her bag that was beside her.

Grabbing her book, she opened to the first page. Quickly grabbing and opening a black brush pen, she swiftly wrote down Japanese characters to convey a message for the man to read. As she wrote, the man took his time to analyze her.

This girl was a mystery. He had seen when she fell from the sky and upon his dragon. At first, he thought she was a witch, from the way she dressed and how she appeared out of nowhere. But he later retracted that thought, she wasn't like any witch he has come across, and she definitely doesn't have the aura of one.

It was after five minutes of endless scribbling of words did Kohaku stop before hesitantly crawling on her hands and knees to pass over what she wrote. Tentatively, with slightly trembling hands she passed over the sketchbook before quickly retracting over to the two-headed dragon.

With calm but calculating eyes the man read over her writing, all in clear and readable kanji.

"Hello, my name is Ao Kohaku, age fifteen. I don't know how I got here or where I'm at. I'm not native from Japan so I'm not good at speaking with others. I do know how to write and read very well in Japanese because I have studied extensively. Can you point me to the nearest bus stop so I can leave here?"

It was clear to see that this girl well beyond educated than other females he has come across. This could either mean she is a runaway princess or a scholar. But she claimed to not be native, that she isn't from here. And what was a 'bus stop'? Did she mean village? But if she meant village, she would have written that instead. Something was amiss with her and he will find out what it is.

Holding out his hand the man gestured for her to hand over the writing utensil so he could give her a written response. He will believe her claims for now until proven otherwise. With slight vigor, she grabbed her brush pen before quickly crawling over to the man. If he could answer her questions, that means she might be able to leave this crazy place. She's still even debating whether this is a dream or a very good acid trip. And she doesn't do acid or any other type of drug.

With quick precision, the man wrote. After two minutes he was done. Calmly he handed her to book. His response was what she both dreaded and hoped for.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the West. You have trespassed onto my land, but fear not, I will not end your life. Yet. If what you speak is the truth about not being from this land then I grant you this one time a pardon for your disrespect. I do not know where this 'bus stop' is, or what it is, but I can take you to the nearest human village."

Well, she learned his name for one. She also learned that, yes she's still in Japan, but where was still a mystery. Also, he didn't know what a bus stop was. Either he's dumb or, and she really hoped not, she traveled back in time. It would explain his clothing, the way he addressed his self as a lord, the two-headed dragon, and why the environment feels dangerous but not polluted with trash and exhaust fumes.

Shakily but still filled with some excitement she wrote again. This time with more questions and less introduction about herself. So far four pages have been used from her sketchbook and it seems more will be used frequently if what she suspects is true.

Feeling quite bold, Kohaku shuffled over to sit next to Sesshomaru which in turn caused the gremlin who had been quite quiet to squawk at her angrily. It took a cold glare from Sesshomaru to shut it up. Ignoring the thing she showed the man what she wrote this time.

"Thank you for the offer but I must decline. You see, I think I'm in a different time period. Hear me out, please! The reason I think that is because of the dragon and the green thing. Plus you don't look entirely human and the clothing you're wearing is considered to be out of date and historic from where I come from. I believe I somehow traveled back in time and ended up here. Or you're playing a really bad joke on me. But I want to ask, will you be willing to please teach me how to speak proper Japanese? Please!"

Reading what the girl wrote made him think she was crazy. Time travel? It seemed preposterous, but her style of clothing, the book he was writing in, and even the writing utensil was something he has never seen before. Plus something about this girl drew him in. Maybe it was her naivety. Maybe the way she was both scared of him but excited to learn something new. Or maybe it was the large amount of spiritual energy he feels coming off of her that piqued his interest.

But his reply was both shocking to her and a little to himself but it didn't matter. Either way, an adventure awaited for both of them.

"I will teach you."


	3. Chapter 3

"We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths."

~Walt Disney

So far it's been two weeks since Sesshomaru agreed to teach Kohaku the proper Japanese language. That means two weeks of endless learning and travel. Since traveling with him, she has learned more than what she initialed hadhoped for.

For instance, Sesshomaru wasn't human. He had explained through writing that here in this time period, demons existed in all shapes and sizes. Some looked humanoid like him, others like a mix between animal or insect and 'what the fuck is that'. (Well he didn't say that last part but that was basically what he was trying to say.) He even said this wasn't his true form, which was a giant silverish white dog. She couldn't wait to see that form.

She also learned during that short period what a hanyou was. She thought that since Sesshomaru was handsome and looked human enough that other humans must have thought the same about other demons. That lead to her asking him if whether there were ever in relationships between humans and demons. He said there are relationships like that but as he wrote about it his expression would sometimes tighten up like he was slightly irritated with the subject. She didn't mention hanyou's after that.

Another thing she learned was that the green gremlin isn't even a gremlin. Apparently, it's name is Jaken and he's a demon too. While he's an imp demon, the two-headed dragon is just that, a dragon demon. Between the two other demons, the dragon was better for cuddles and napping with. More often than not you'll find her resting against the side of the dragon telling them stories in English about her time period.

But one thing she can say about her time there, Sesshomaru is a cold but noble man. On three separate occasions, he has saved her from demons who were looking to make her their next meal or even their bride. Nothing about her was special and she surely wasn't worth keeping around, but he did anyway.

Or maybe he kept her around for her hair. The curliness and frizziness of her hair was something he had never seen before. One day when curiosity got the better of him he ran his fingers through her nest of hair. On that day he found out that a black woman's hair if properly taken care of, feels like a fluffy soft sheep. He also found out to never, ever touch a black person's hair without permission. Kohaku sure does pack a kick when angered.

Four more weeks past and in that time lessons with Sesshomaru have been really helpful. The way he teaches is simple but forces her to think hard in order to communicate with speech instead of resorting to broken Japanese or writing. Every time she messed up he would throw a rock at her. Where he gets the rocks, she'll never know.

For objects he points to them while saying their name then looks to her, urging her to repeat. They started out small, naming things like rocks, trees, and even animals. Seeing her pick up the words fast Sesshomaru decided to move on to bigger things; sentences.

She'll write down things she would like to ask, he'll translate and then she would repeat it until she knew how to say it without reverting back to English. But in return, Kohaku taught him the English version of everything he taught her. Hearing his Japanese accent he carried over to his English was kinda adorable and funny to her. Especially when she got him to say things like "I'm Batman" or "Where's my super suit", and her favorite, "I'm a little fluffy puppy". He didn't appreciate that last one when he learned what it meant.

And sometimes he'll indulge her curiosities. Like letting her groom his hair. Like any dog, he likes getting his hair brushed. At first, he denied her from ever touching his hair but after noticing how his dragon enjoyed the grooming sessions with her he decided to at least try it. From then on Kohaku was given permission to groom him when she pleases. It was beneficial for both of them, he gets himself a personal groomer and she gets something soft to play with.

Another five weeks pass, which means she's been here in for about three months. Time seemed to have flown by so fast as she traveled with Sesshomaru. Every now and then they'll stop so she can wash her and her clothes. When she first came here it was summer, now its the beginning of fall. The days were getting colder and her clothing wasn't meant for cold weather.

And it wasn't like she could buy clothes, she had no money that was worth anything during this time period. And she couldn't really communicate with anybody other than Sesshomaru, Jaken, the dragon, and Myoga the flea demon, who occasionally popped up every now and then.

As days passed getting colder and colder, edging closer to winter, Kohaku finally came down with a cold. It started with little coughs and sniffles. She would tell Sesshomaru not to worry, to keep going and that it'll pass in a few days. But she continues to cough days later until little bits of blood have come up. Soon she starts throwing up bile mixed with blood and every breath she took hurt her lungs.

Sesshomaru didn't really know what to do. He never got sick, the last time being when he was just a pup. He sometimes forgot Kohaku was human. She never showed fear around demons. Never complained about how or when they traveled. Never complained about food. She sometimes did things that dog demons are known to do. Like baring her neck to show submission, pressing her nose against his neck, and sometimes even attempting to bare her teeth when random demons appear, as if trying to warn others away.

Two days of traveling to a nearby village for treatment she collapses. Her heartbeat was growing quieter, her skin was clammy and growing naturally pale for someone with her skin tone. Without wasting any more time Sesshomaru scooped her up into his arms and ran quickly to the village that was still at least two miles away. They were going there because he heard rumors of a demon with a garden that has very rare and excellent medical herbs that may be able to help Kohaku.

He just hopes those rumors are true or he may just lose the one person he thinks as a pack mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have."_**

 ** _~Cayla Mills_**

Kohaku wasn't doing so well. For two days she has remained unconscious. Two days he waited for her to awaken. He had arrived at the village that was said to have the best herb garden that was maintained by an evil bloodthirsty demon, only to come upon a ragged hut that housed a half demon that was neither evil nor bloodthirsty.

At first, the half-demon's mother, who also lived there, refused thinking that Sesshomaru was sent by the villagers to hurt her child. Even as her life was threatened to be ended, she still refused. But she soon relented when it was her half-demon son who agreed to treat Kohaku and her illness.

For two days the hanyou known as Jinenji collected medical herbs from his garden and treated Kohaku. It should be also noted that due to his massive figure, Jinenji was not able to administer any of the medicines to her. Instead, his mother did that for him. The herbs would be boiled into a tea first before being slowly poured down the unconscious girls throat. Whatever herbs were being used were truly working, as slowly but surely the girl's complexion gained color.

Two more days passed, a total of four days of being in the village, and in that time Sesshomaru took the time to look after Kohaku but also survey the area. He noted how the human villagers seemed to fear Jinenji and his mother, how that the village men would harass the half-demon whenever he came out of the hut he lived in. It was truly disgusting how humans would attack such a kind creature, even if the said creature was to him, a filthy hanyou.

The dragon, who a week prior was named A-Un by a sick and delirious Kohaku, was always seen sitting next to the hut. One head would be peaking through the tiny window while the other either grazed on grass or stayed alert for danger. To them, the girl was important. She groomed, paid attention to them, and to an extent, spoiled them. But now they were missing the comforting hugs she gave, the neck rubs in the early mornings, the singing in her native tongue. She became a constant in their lives and seeing her look deathly worried them.

The same could be also said for the imp Jaken. Even though he still thinks humans are nothing but disgusting mortals who should rot for being useless meat sacks, he could appreciate the human called Kohaku. Unlike other humans, she immersed herself with the demons she traveled with. She never degraded him, she showed him respect. She never tried to bludgeon him whenever he called her a filthy human, she smiled and agreed with him. She even went out of her way to even share any food she caught or was brought to her by Sesshomaru. All in all, Jaken could admit he worried for the girl, even if she was human.

Three more days pass, a whole week being in the little village, and Kohaku was still unconscious. She was getting better no doubt about that, but her healing process was taking too much time, something Sesshomaru was losing patience with. Getting fed up with the constant staring from the villagers he swiftly walked into the hut before crouching down next to Kohaku's face. Her eyes could be seen quickly moving under her eyelids, showing that she was active and may be aware of the outside world.

"Wake up girl, " Sesshomaru firmly demanded in a soft voice. As if hearing him her fingers twitched and her eyelids tried to open. Again he demanded her to wake up, and her body responded, trying hard to move the twitching was more frequent. And demanding her for the third time he told her to wake up, which in turn her eyes finally fluttered open.

" ** _Moony_**?" she groggily mumbled as she weakly lifted her hand to caress his cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he had recognized the word. It was a name he remembered being called a child. He would have to ask her how she came across such a name for him.

From the entrance of the hut, A-Un stuck their head. They had heard the human female speak, although it was barely a whisper they still heard it. Upon seeing looking over to where she rested they saw that her eyes were open, a weak smile on her face and that she was still gently caressing Sesshomaru's cheek. Sesshomaru himself was allowing it, he was even holding onto the hand that was touching him. Seeing this, A-Un wanted to join in too. With an exited swagger in their step, they busted through the entrance before trotting over to Kohaku's side. Not far behind them, Jaken followed crying small tears of joy at seeing Kohaku awake and smiling.

In the background, both Jinenji and his elderly mother sat by the fire pit watching the three demons crowd around the girl. It was a warming sight to see and watching how the usually stoic male demon slightly relaxed when the girl awoke reminded the old woman of her times with her son's father.

"Hello, dragon friend. Sorry if I worry you both, " Kohaku rasped out in her broken Japanese while one hand still caressed Sesshomaru's face, the other switching between petting A's head and Un's snout. "Oh, hello Jaken. I see you're happy to see me. Are you crying?" she asked the sniffling imp.

"I'm not happy to see you nor am I crying! I just have something in my eye!" he denied while rubbing his tears away with the end of his sleeve. He wouldn't admit it to her face, but he knew that she knew he was lying. She was just intuitive like that.

"Excuse me, " came a soft voice from behind the group. It was Jinenji with a steaming cup of herbal tea. With unsteady hands, Kohaku tried to sit up and take the cup from him but before she could even fully get up and touch it Sesshomaru gently pushed her back down before taking the cup from Jinenji. He spared a glance at the half-demon, who took that as an appreciative glance, before crouching down in front of the girl and placing the cup in front of her mouth.

"Drink."

She did without complaint. After drinking every last drop she sent a weak smile to the Demon Lord before sending a sincere thank you to the nice half demon. Now feeling tired Kohaku relaxed before closing her eyes. As she fell asleep with a smile on her face, A-Un, Jaken, and Sesshomaru all sat by her side, waiting until she gained consciousness again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"A warm smile is the universal language of kindness."**_

 _ **~William Arthur Ward**_

It took three days before Kohaku was well enough to be able to get up and walk around. During that time she continued to learn the Japanese language with Sesshomaru. For practice, she would try to strike up a conversation with the kind half demon named Jinenji. Sometimes he would be too flustered to respond but whenever she asked about the garden he would sit down and explain to her about each herd there was and what they can be used for. Sometimes his mother would join in on the conversations as well, often retelling how she took care and raised Jinenji to be the humble half-demon he is now. All in all, it was an informative experience for her.

As she slowly recovered, Kohaku took this time to recount all she had been through so far. Four months ago she came to Japan to finally meet her pen-pal she's been writing to since she was 10. Four months ago she went to a shrine to meet her pen-pal, only to end up transported into the past after leaning against a giant magical tree. Four months ago after literally falling into the past, met a two-headed dragon, a demon imp, and a stoic but handsome in-daiyokai. In just these past four months she has changed so much.

Before coming here, Kohaku would have never been able to walk such long distances. But after walking so much for the first two months, she became used to all the travel. Before here she would never have hurt an animal despite being a lover of meat, but now she hunts down rabbits and deer for her next meal, every time praying as she thought to do before ending their lives. Before here, she wouldn't have ever hurt another being, but as always, since being here she has had to learn how to defend herself whenever Sesshomaru isn't there to save her.

So far she's learned how to speak Japanese more fluently, being able to sometimes hold full conversations with Jinenji, his mother, Jaken, and even Sesshomaru. She's learned that in order to survive in the past she's going to have to get dirty. Hunting and foraging had become second nature by now. Learning how to start a fire without resorting to using Jaken's staff of two heads was hard but worth it in the end. She even learned some fighting moves after she watched a group of people fight and kill a bunch of demons that were terrorizing a village.

Kohaku will admit that everything so far has been strange. The fact that she's adjusting to her current situation so well is a miracle actually. But being here in the past feels familiar to her somehow, almost nostalgic now that she thinks about it. Seeing demons for the first time didn't really scare her as it should have, it was what she saw what they are capable of that scares her. The lack of technology didn't even bother her as it should have by now. In fact, Kohaku would even say she doesn't miss modern technology that much. But the vague feeling like she has been here before is still something she questions.

Even after Kohaku got better, Sesshomaru decided to stay at the village until the cold weather pasted. It was now winter and he knew Kohaku wouldn't be able to survive in such weather. So as the days got colder and colder Sesshomaru would hunt for Kohaku, usually bringing back deer, rabbits, boar, and the occasional bear. Kohaku being who she is would pray for the animal's souls to pass peacefully, skin the fur off to be used later, and then gut and drain the animal. What meat she obtained would be cooked and shared with everyone who resided in the hut except for A-Un who were herbivores. They would go out and eat any patches of grass that were dug up through the snow.

With their sewing skills, both Kohaku and Jinenji's mother(who's named she learned was actually Satomi), took the hides from the skinned bears and made Jinenji a giant fur blanket. It was Kohaku's idea to make the blanket after she noticed how the current blanket he had was quite small. She suggested to Satomi-san that all the fur and hide collected should be used to benefit both her and her son. At first, Satomi was in disbelief that someone would give up something expensive and valuable to her and her child, but Satomi had to remind herself that this girl is the same girl who seems to have a deep relationship with the other demons residing in her hut, the same girl she helped her son nurse back to health.

After the blanket was made and presented to the gentle half demon, who was both shocked and happy with the gift, Kohaku proceeded to take the rest of the animal hides and make some stuff. She used some of the leftover bear furs to make Satomi a blanket as well. The deerskin was used to make two pairs of pants, two short sleeve v neck shirts that sort of looked like a long shirt or a tunic, and a nice pair of mid-calf moccasin boots without the usual tassels, safely secured in place with some thin but sturdy rope. What little rabbit hide there was, was used to make a nice sized bag for holding but and berries, a bag made with both rabbit hide on the outside and deer hide on the inside to make a water bag, and final back that she planned to hold herbs and medicines that can be used for both humans and demons. The boar hide was left alone since she was leaving it behind for both Jinenji and Satomi to use if they ever needed to make something. After all, it wasn't like the other villagers would be so generous to spare any materials to the poor but nice family.

As time passed, winter was coming to an end, which meant it was time for Sesshomaru and his group to leave. The day of their departure was filled with warm farewells between Kohaku, Satomi, and Jinenji. Sesshomaru after staying in the same hut with these people for weeks didn't feel any animosity towards them like he would other humans and half-demons. He did nod slightly in their direction before turning from them and walking down the dirt path heading west. Jaken followed not far behind with A-Un joining soon after, not before they when towards Jinenji and lightly head-butted him affectionately on his scarred arms.

"See you soon Satomi-san, Jinenji-kun. May our paths cross again", Kohaku said with a big but sad smile upon her face, bowing down in gratitude towards the two. She had come to like these people. They nursed her, allowed her to stay in the already full home, and gave her a generous amount of herbs for the road. But she knew deep down they would meet again.

"Goodbye Kohaku, may we meet again."

With those final goodbyes, Kohaku ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. From in front of their hut, Jinenji and Satomi watched the girl hurry to catch up the demon lord. They had a feeling their paths will cross with hers again. And they knew something special awaited for that girl with the kind smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pain nourishes courage. You can't be brave if you've only had wonderful things happen to you."

~Mary Tyler Moore

Two weeks have passed since the departure from Jinenji and Satomi's village. The weather so far has changed from a chilling cold to a more moderate warmth with frequent cool winds, which meant Kohaku didn't have to constantly wear her newly made fur cloak. The after effects from when she was sick were finally gone but were now replaced with slight sniffles and sneezes every now and then. With spring rolling in, plants of all sizes would be releasing tons of pollen to further that plants species. And it just so happens that she is slightly allergic to pollen like the rest of humanity.

Every two days Sesshomaru and Jaken would venture from the group leaving her behind with A-Un. It confused her because she didn't know who A-Un was until Jaken explained (more like yell at her) how in her sickly state she had named the former nameless two-headed dragon, the right head being A and the left known as Un. Finding out she was the one to name them would explain why they were more affectionate and protective than usual.

On those days they left, Kohaku would usually find a nice sturdy tree to hide in. And if she couldn't find a tree, then the next best thing would be a cave or, on rare occasions, an empty hut to camp out in. It's not like she was defenseless, she had a self-made spear and A-Un to protect her, but it was better to stay on the safe side. After all, this era was just as dangerous as the present, especially with since there are demons here with inhuman abilities.

It was on oneof these days that Sesshomaru and Jaken had ventured to somewhere unknown that a demon had decided to attack. She was laying in a field of tall, A-Un grazing a few feet to her left, when an immense feeling of dark and sinister intent had fallen upon the area. Now on high alert she got up and ran over to A-Un's side, her hands quickly grasping onto the spear tied to the dragon's side. In the process her eyes frantically assessed the surrounds grounds in search for the opposing force.

"He-he,looky here! A woman to bring back to Kuro-sama!" a masculine high pitched voice exclaimed from above Kohaku's head. Looking up and over to the trees a little ways over ,she saw ademon crouched upon a branch, his crazed red eyes locked on to her figure while his a manic grin was spread across his face. The man looked vaguely human-like kinda like Sesshomaru, but that's where the comparison ends. Unlike the dog demon, this man was a sight for sore eyes, with his skin being a deep olive green covered in nasty looking boils and bumps, and the plain blue robeshe was wearing weren't helping.He had claws that seemed sharp enough to easily cut through her soft flesh, and she knew if she engaged a fight with him she was surely to lose.

From beside her A-Un growled lowly, their heads staring straight at the demon who posed a serious threat to the human girls life. "Oh, and she has a cute little dragon as a pet too! To bad Kuro-sama only wants a wife and not another pet!" the demon giddily said as his long black hair covered his face,before he suddenly jumping off of the branch and quickly towards Kohaku. In a flash she pulled out her spear and held it in front of her in hopes the he would impale himself but the plan went down the drain when all it did was snap in half when it came in contact with his skin. Mockingly he laughed at the way her face slowly morphed into one filled with fear before suddenly his laughs were abruptly shortened.

When the male demon had went for Kohaku he had thrown A-Un away from interfering but he didn't anticipate for the two-headed dragon to get back up and try to defend the human. And since earlier Kohaku had taken their mouth guards off so they can graze they were free to use their powers more efficiently. Letting out a ferocious roar they had body slammed into the demon man, effectively distancing him from their human. The right head (A) opened his mouth wide, a condense ball of blue lightning forming before it was let loose and blasted the demon father away. Dust soon covered the area as the attack had unsettled and forced the earth to be crushed with the force.

Foot steps soon started to slowly walk over to the dragon, the dust clearing slightly to reveal Kohaku covered in dirt and holding onto her now broken spear. "You hurt him?" she asked, placing a hand to rest on top of A's neck. In response he nodded while Un kept his eyes on the direction the other demon was blasted to. His ears were perched forward, listening for any sounds of movement when with a sudden change in demeanor A-Un pushed Kohaku onto the ground. A small gasp left her as she watched as a dark blur swiftly knocked A-Un into a tree twenty feet away from where they were once standing.

But now standing in their place was the demon man, his clothes burned in areas and his hair now half the length it was before. Slowly he turned to look down at her with a wide grin on his face. "Unnecessary violence was not needed. But that doesn't matter now,you will make a wonderful wife for Kuro-sama! He loves it when they put up a fight!" he said while picking her up and throwing her body over his shoulder.

From here she could see A-Un's prone form lying under a broken in half tree, their eyes half lidded and breaths shallow. She could see a branch impaled into their abdomen and every little move they made caused a pitiful groan to escape them.By now tears were falling down her face, cutting through the dirt that covered her cheeks. Seeing someone she considered a friend, maybe even more, made her sad. She couldn't do anything to help and it was all her fault they got hurt anyway. But then her sadness turned to rage. With a new found strength she started to scream and kick, desperately trying to escape and cause harm to the one who caused harm to her friend.

Her struggles didn't deter the demon from walking away from the two-headed dragon and the now decimated field, in fact it amused him, until she scored a hit to his crotch. He groaned in pain but he didn't drop her like she wanted. "Alright, enough out of you. Maybe you should take a little nap!" he stated before everything went dark. The last thing she saw was a blurry image of two heads staring back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

" ** _The pain of the mind is worse than the pain of the body."_**

 ** _~Publilius Syrus_**

The first thing Kohaku saw when she woke up was a blurred image of someone very close to her face.With a yelp, she moved and punched the person in the jaw. Whoever it was she had hit had fallen down and were now clutched their face.

Kohaku's vision was still a little blurry, her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and she was slightly scared. Since her whole time being in the feudal era, she had always one way or another be in the company of Sesshomaru. For reasons unknown his presence felt familiar to her; it felt safe.

But he wasn't here right now. She was in an unknown location probably surrounded by unknown enemies who probably had the potential to easily kill her. She wasn't weak when it came to terms in fighting another human but when it comes to demons she stood no chance. Her attempt at a fight with the demon who kidnapped her proved that.

"You have quite a strong armthere," remarked a smooth but pleasantly deep voice. It was the person she had punched and they were slowly pulling their self from off of the floor. From what she could tell they must have been a noble or someone with an aristocraticbackground from the fine silk blue robes they were wearing.

With a stretch, the person had loudly cracked their back before turning around to properly face Kohaku. Now she was quite shocked since they didn't look anything how she expected them to look. She could feel her face heating up as she stared at the beautiful man in front of her.

This man wasn't human; the otherworldlyattractiveness was the first clue. His skin was pale like porcelain and he had long hair the color of midnight held up in a loose ponytail, some of his hair was perfectly framing his heart-shaped face. His sapphire blue eyes were dancing with amusement and a tiny lipsticked smile was barely showing his sharp canines. He had slightly pointed ears and clawslike Sesshomaru but unlike the inu-daiyokai, this demon didn't have any markings. Well, none that she could see.

"W-who you?" she stuttered out. She was slightly nervous but her curiosity got the better of her. After all, she was still relatively new to this era, and even though she usually hid it well, she was stillquite curious about this time period. The man in front of her cocked his head a little because just like her he was quite curious. "I am Lord Kuro, head of the Kageryu Clan. And who might you be little koneko?" he asked slowly.

Kuro. That name meant something but Kohaku wasn't entirely sure where she heard that name before. "I am Kohaku. And I am not koneko," she introduced before growling a bit for being called a kitten. She wasn't a cat, and she won't allow anyone to call her that, not even Sesshomaru. Her nervousness from before was slowly turning into something else.

"Well, you most certainly are a koneko. Look at you, all feisty and ready to use your claws on me," he teased. By now she was silently foaming, her face dark with anger. Kuro was amused. You could tell by the way his blue eyes twinkled with mirth and barely hidden mischief.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Are too"

With each word spoken they drifted closer to each other; her in anger and him for the fun of watching her get angry. By now their faces were inches away from each, Kohaku was still angry but not as much anymore. Kuro was enjoying himself since this was the first time a human has ever gotten so close to him without fearing his very presence.

"My lord?" a familiar voice called out. Standing over by the sliding door, that Kohaku had just noticed, was the demon who had attacked and kidnapped her. Eyes widening Kohaku moved away from Kuro and hastily backed away to a corner of the room. "S-stay away!" she whimpered fearfully, eyes trained solely on the demon brought her here.

Now, normally she wouldn't be scared because Sesshomaru was always there to protect her. But he wasn't here. It was only her, the demon that attacked her and the demon man she was previously arguing with playfully. The demon was gazing at her inquisitively before a look of realization crossed his face. It seems he figured out why she is acting the way she is when he made his presence know.

"Kohaku? What's wrong little koneko?" Kuro asked as he shuffled over to the girl. A hint of worry plagued his voice since just a few seconds ago she was all angry but now she was quivering in fear. As he got closer the demon by the door decided to follow.

"No! Stay away!" she screamed before a burst of energy shot from her. It hit both Kuro and the demon in the chest, causing them both to be knocked down to the floor. The men were dazed and were wondering where such energy had come from because there was no way it could have belonged to Kohaku.

The energy in question was demonic in nature, and honestly, it was quite powerful too. It wasn't hers but it felt familiar. Cool to the touch like ice but a raging fire burning within. It brought comfort and slowly Kohaku felt herself relax because to her the demonic energy meant she was safe. That there was nothing to fear and that it would protect her.

"How?" a voice asked. In a slight trance state, she looked over to the speaker, which was the demon man with the green skin. This time she wasn't afraid to look him in his disgusting red eyes, nor was she fazed when he threw a hidden glare her way. "How did a weak human like you manage to conjure up a powerful amount of demonic energy?! It's not possible!"

"Now, now Itsuo-san. There's no reason to be mad at koneko-chan. I doubt even she knows how she did what she did," came the calm reason of Kuro. Unlike the other demon (whose name is apparently Itsuo) who was angry at Kohaku, he wasn't. No, Kuro was intrigued, even more so than he was before. A sudden gleam was in his eyes now.

It seems there was more to the human girl than what it seems.


End file.
